the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Brezzo Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Jessica Brezzo is the lead animator in many The Walking Dead Telltale Episodes. ---- How did you get your role as the lead animator on the Game? ' I was the lead on Jurassic Park and then Walking Dead Season 1 started during that time period, so I was an animator on Season 1 until epsiode 4. (which I was the lead on) Mostly its just timing, and who people prefer to work with. '''What does being an animator entail? ' We create a bunch of small animations that the cinematic artists put into the game. '''Do you know of any ideas or scenes cut/scrapped from the game? If so are you aloud to share any? There were a lot of things scrapped from the game at one point, there was a whole fishing sequence in episode 1 that got cut. But it had some awesome Alvin lines where he was complaining about holding fish, and some pretty funny Clementine animations where she was trying to grab onto fish and put them in a cooler. Which episodes have you worked on? Season 1 I was an animator on every episode, and Lead Animator on Epsidoe 4 and 400 Days. Season 2, I was lead on 1 and 2, and I'm animating on 3, and will probably go back to lead on 4, otherwise I've been at the studio since Wallace and Gromit. What was it like to work with Dave Fennoy and all the other amazing voice actors in the Game? I don't actually get to interact with them at all, we just listen to their recorded dialog and animate to it. ' What was your reaction to hearing that The Walking Dead had won the Game of the Year award at Spike VGAs as well as the huge success of the Game in general? Did you ever expect it to become so successful?' I had a feeling before Walking Dead came out that it would be the defining project for us, but no one really predicted it's success as big as it was. Did the cast and crew do anything special after the Game was finished? They gave us all little plaques that said Studio of the Year on them, and we had a party, got some t-shirts. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role on the game? I read the comic and watched some of the show. Who are your favorite characters? Comic - Glenn and Andrea Game - Luke and Sarah ' Do you know if Walter and Matthew were in a relationship, or if it was just a friendship?' They were in a relationship. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I am working on Episode 3, it has characters in it and places. Are you aloud to give any hints at all about the upcoming episode? Um...I think the overall theme of the season is trust, as a young girl in the apocalypse, who can you trust? That's not really about episode 3 I guess. You'll find out more about Carver in the next episode though, and....there are parts that when I was reading the script made me sad. There's some horrible stuff coming up ' Do you have any favorite episodes or scenes from the game?' um...I think episode 4 will be my favorite one. Otherwise, I really liked episode 2, I liked the whole Christmas vibe it had. Do you think we will be seeing any more comic cameo's this season? That I do not know. I don't get involved in the story discussions early enough to know that, I'm really just one episode ahead of the fans in knowing what happens. Has there been any scenes what had different characters in them or had some excluded? Well, similar to that whole fishing bit, the original ending of episode 1 had Luke and Alvin present as well. But we changed it to just be Pete, Nick, and Clem. What ethnicity is Clementine? African American. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! No problem. Category:Interviews